Remembrance
by thai.MI.Pride
Summary: A tribute to the warriors that who are never truly gone in spirit, though their bodies may be broken. POST DEATHLY HALLOWS, SPOILERS


**Title- **Remembrance

**Author- **thaiMIPride

**Fandom/Pairings- **Harry Potter/Canon

**Rating- **T (Character Deaths)

**Summary- **Remembering the faces loved so well, souls who stood proudly between death and those they loved. POST DEATHLY HALLOWS. NOW EDITED

**Notes- **My very first Harry Potter fanfic. I cried buckets and buckets reading "Deathly Hallows". So many of the characters I loved were gone now, so I decided to write a tribute to them. _Rest in peace, my darlings._

**Disclaimer- **HP and the characters do not belong to me, they are the brainchilds of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

_The Orchid- Lily Evans Potter_

She was the vivacious redheaded beauty who stole the hearts of James Potter and Severus Snape. She was the loving, older sister figure to both her "Tuney" Evans and Remus Lupin. She won the love and respect of all those who had known her. She was the young mother who sacrificed her life so her son could live.

For many, she had started it all. She was the one thing that got in the Dark Lord's way and ultimately created his one downfall. She was the orchid: soft and sweet and caring, but also strong and striking and brave. She blossomed even in the hardest of conditions, and her bloom was one that was unforgettable and unyielding. Lily gave her son the ultimate weapon- his mother's undying love and protection.

_The Stag- James Potter_

Strong, brave, skilled, loyal, and proud, James stood between danger and those he loved. To an outsider, he seemed independent and self-centered. In truth, his every action revolved around his loved ones. He made them his to protect, care for, make happy. But he had been more than strong and courageous. James had been so trusting, always thinking the best of his friends, never once doubting their loyalty to him. He understood why certain things might happen and never let anything get in the way. He was a true Gryffindor at heart.

He stood proudly and fearlessly between Voldemort and his wife and son, buying them precious time, and for it, paid the ultimate price. But it was not in vain. His presence stood by throughout hid son's life, helping and encouraging him. He was the stag, protecting all he loved, the very epitome of strength, even in death. James, too, gave his son a powerful weapon—a father's pride and strength.

_The Phoenix- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

The greatest wizard of his time, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, downfall of the dark wizard Grindelwald, greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Harry's greatest protector… Dumbledore was invaluable to the wizarding world. He single-handedly made some of the greatest discoveries in magical history, including the unearthing of the Horcrux theory. He learned more about Tom Riddle than anyone but Voldemort ever knew.

He was the guiding light in Harry's life. All that time, he had stood in the background, watching over him with those bright blue eyes, guiding him on the way to his ultimate goal. Unbeknownst to Harry, Dumbledore had shaped him to be the man he needed to be in order to defeat the Dark Lord. He gave Harry the knowledge he needed, gave him _exactly_ the reasons why he should, although he didn't have to.

But Dumbledore had not been the purely good wizard Harry had believed him. Shadows that would not disappear hovered over his conscience his entire life, and despite it all, he was still the greatest man Harry had ever met. His thinking had changed dramatically through his life. The excuse of being "for the greater good" was no longer good enough. He realized there was no excuse at all. His fierce belief in the good in everyone, in _love_ above all else, his courage, his wit, his faith, made him better than any Deathly Hallow could. In the end, the only thing he needed to be was nothing more than his true self.

_The Guardian Dog- Sirius Orion Black_

His love and loyalty for James Potter was passed on directly to James's only son. He had failed to defend his best friend and was determined not to make the same error with his godson. He kept Harry under his watchful, protective gaze; always eager and ready to spring into action to protect him. He kept Harry happy, kept the hope in him alive.

Whenever Harry had been threatened, Sirius would be there in a second, often risking everything. His tireless guard never let down, even when he died. Sirius's death only strengthened his godson and protected him. He died defending whom he loved most alongside his most loyal friends, just as he would've wanted. His death taught Harry valuable lessons. He was the guard dog—fiercely loyal, loving, courageous, eager to help, and protective. Sirius gave his godson the gift of a lost parent's love and fanned the flame of vengeance inside him.

_The Gentle Wolf- Remus John Lupin_

He had not been James's closest friend, or Harry's godfather, but that did not stop him from having an equal love and protectiveness for James's son. He had been Harry's favorite DADA teacher and first living connection to his father. He taught the Golden Trio many things, and not merely spells and enchantments. He awoke in them the ability to open your eyes and to see beyond what was at face value. Remus's gentle, open-minded nature had been first to see through Pettigrew's dirty trick and spot the innocent when none other could.

He was the last of the infamous Marauders, the last of James's loyal friends. He realized that with all who had been lost, it was his duty to watch over Harry and step in to defend him. He had been more than willing to join the ranks of all those who have stepped between Harry and Voldemort and died in the attempt. Although Harry himself did not want it to be so, Remus Lupin got his wish. He died fighting for the great cause, alongside his Nymphadora, his friends. He is the gentle wolf who knew to sacrifice his happiness to keep his loved ones safe. He gives Harry the gift of awareness and true sight, and fueled by what they have both lost, readied himself to stand between Harry and death, making his son fiercely proud.

_The Canary- Nymphadora Tonks_

With laughter and unfailing faith, the lovable Tonks brought a whole new light into the Order's world. She never once doubted their caused, and was always confident that they would win. In this, she subtly gave the Order faith in themselves and boosted their strength to carry on. Moody's protégée always knew that she was in danger of dying, but never once hesitated to step forward and do whatever she could. Like a canary, she sang of nothing but purity and happiness of what she had, rather than what she wanted. Her subtle innocence was something to remind others of what worth fighting for.

Tonks had loved her werewolf so intensely and so deeply. It had never mattered what he was, other than himself, and it would never matter. She offered her everything to him, unintentionally lighting his whole world, and asked for nothing but his good heart in return. She had taught those around her of unconditional and unyielding love. She cast aside the opinions of all those who had disapproved, never ever regretting her choice. She fought by his side, and in the end the two lovers died, still side-by-side, but not before she had given him the gift of new life. Tonks and her werewolf had left a living legacy, a son. Of such parents, Teddy Remus Lupin could not be more proud.

_The Old Hound- Alastor Mad-Eye Moody_

The old warrior, the mentor, the survivor, unyielding and unforgiving. Moody had given his everything up in order to defend the good in the world. He passed on his invaluable knowledge to those who would continue on to be the best of the best in the fight against evil. He was unwavering and immovable in his complete faith in both Harry and Dumbledore. He was like the old hound, after a lifetime of fighting for nothing but what he felt was pure and good, he could finally rest after a last battle.

_The Loyal Shapeshifter- Severus Snape_

He gave everything up: his own beliefs, his family pride, his House pride, and his life in the end all for the elusive, forbidden flower he so loved. Up until his very last moments, Severus Snape held in the heart only two people knew he had his infallible loyalty for the woman he could never have. All along, Dumbledore had been so right about Severus. Despite all the terrible things he had done, despite his seemingly undead loyalty to the Dark Lord, he had never once let Lily down. His entire life was dedicated to her, and to her only son's life. He died a noble death; looking into the eyes that had once belonged to the one he loved above all others. The price he paid was for something that he would never have, but it never mattered to him. In the end, it was what made him one of the bravest men in all history.

_The Laugher- Fred Weasley_

With his twin and partner-in-crime at his side, Fred would always be read for a laugh, or to give anyone who needed a pick-me-up just what they needed and more. Mischievous and witty, but always bighearted and deeply caring, Fred loved nothing better than to make those he cared about happy. Everything he did, he did for someone else, and never for himself. All the pranks, all the jokes, the laughs were all for the simple pleasure it brought others. He was more than just a laugh. He strived to be, and was, the best of brothers, the greatest son he could be. Fred was the ideal beater; putting himself in the path of danger and always hitting it back just as hard, saving more people than he would ever know. He was forgiving, optimistic, loving, and fiercely loyal and brave, a true Weasley and a true Gryffindor. His last action in life was forgiving the brother he'd forgotten he missed, and laughing, as he wanted forever to be.

_The Puppy- Colin Creevey_

When he had first arrived in Hogwarts, Colin had been nothing but a nuisance, in Harry's eyes. However, in the end, he was seen for what made him a truly good person. He was like a puppy, always eager to please, satisfied with the little things in life, never losing sight of the good things in the world. Like a puppy, he was innocent, truly pure, and always happy with what he had. A more loyal student, Hogwarts could not ask for. Colin gave up his life to fight for the cause he always believed in, to fight for his hero. Harry, to him, was a hero because of his bravery and selflessness. He never realized that he himself was just as selfless and as courageous as his idol. His untimely death was more tragic than he would ever have guessed.

_The Unsung Heroes- Dobby and Hedwig_

The loss of Hedwig, Harry's beautiful, snowy white companion throughout his years at Hogwarts, was more heartbreaking that could be imagined. She, who had faithfully delivered his packages and letters, allowing him some small moments of happiness during those long, lonely summers on Privet Drive, had been lost after doing her duty for so long. Never once had she let him down. She knew exactly when to turn her beak up at him and give him a good hard peck into reality when either his conscience or ego clouded his better judgment. A truer owl companion, The Chosen One could not ask for.

And Dobby, the darling free house elf who had been so loyal to Harry for so long. The little elf had been an invaluable friend to him, providing help when none other was able to. He was always so eager, so frightfully happy whenever Harry had called upon him. Although he had been the old elf out with those of his kind, all others would remember him as the lovable little house elf who was so faithful, so fiercely loyal, who had helped Harry numerous times on his quest to defeat the Dark Lord. In the end, he was more than free… Dobby was a hero.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **[sighs…] It's been such a ride the past decade or so. I feel like I've somehow lost a very good friend in reading the last few words of Deathly Hallows. Definitely a bittersweet moment. I definitely would like to thank JK Rowling for the literary gift she has given the world, and for sparing Ron and Hermione, LOL. I'm very, very sad that others were lost, but it was probably necessary.

Thank you to CoriOreo and AngelLauren for pointing out Dobby and Hedwig for me! I am forever in your debt. I don't know what would've happened if I'd never written something for them!

**Just a short A/N and update: **_This is just me giving a big, big thanks to everyone who's shown their support for this little fic. I really value any feedback I get for my stories. Also, for anyone who is interested, I've posted something of an accompaniment to this piece as part of my __**Saturdays at the Burrow**__ collection. Just check out chapter 2! Thanks again, everyone! xx_


End file.
